FSC 77
|withdraw= |pre= FSC #76 |nex= FSC #78|image = }} July 2015 sees the 77th edition of Forum Song Contest (FSC), held in the Spanish capital Madrid after Alvaro Soler's victory in the preceding edition (with his song "El Mismo Sol"). This month marks the fifth time FSC takes place in Spain - with the last occasion being exactly two years before. 34 juries are represented in this edition, three more than in the month before. There was a high fluctuation of juries: Cyprus, Greece, Malaysia and Morocco returned to the stage after one-month-absences. Furthemore, France and Switzerland went back to FSC after longer breaks. On the other hand, Belgium, Brazil and Ireland did not send an entry. The Host City Madrid, is the capital city of the Kingdom of Spain and the largest municipality in both the Community of Madrid and Spain as a whole. The city has a population of almost 3.2 million4 with a metropolitan area population of approximately 6.5 million. It is the third-largest city in the European Union (EU) after London and Berlin, and its metropolitan area is the third-largest in the EU after those of London and Paris. Madrid lies on the River Manzanares in the centre of both the country and the Community of Madrid. As the capital city of Spain, seat of government, and residence of the Spanish monarch, Madrid is also the political, economic and cultural centre of the country. While Madrid possesses modern infrastructure, it has preserved the look and feel of many of its historic neighbourhoods and streets. Its landmarks include the Royal Palace of Madrid; the Royal Theatre with its restored 1850 Opera House; the Buen Retiro Park, founded in 1631; the 19th-century National Library building (founded in 1712) containing some of Spain's historical archives; a large number of national museums, and the Golden Triangle of Art, located along the Paseo del Prado and comprising three art museums: Prado Museum, the Reina Sofía Museum, a museum of modern art, and the Thyssen-Bornemisza Museum, which completes the shortcomings of the other two museums. Cibeles Palace and Fountain have become one of the monument symbols of the city. The Venue The Estadio Santiago Bernabéu, is the current home stadium of Real Madrid. It has a current capacity of 81,044. Santiago Bernabéu is one of the world's most famous and prestigious football venues. It has hosted the European Cup final on four occasions: in 1957, 1969, 1980, the UEFA Champions League Final in 2010. The stadium is located in the district of Chamartín of Madrid. It occupies the block bounded by the Paseo de la Castellana and the streets of Concha Espina, Padre Damián, and Rafael Salgado. Nearest subway station is Santiago Bernabéu on the Line 10. The Hosts Augusto Alejandro José González (born 13 August 1980), known professionally as Álex González, is a Spanish actor best known for his role as Riptide in the 2011 film X-Men: First Class. Hiba Aboukhris Benslimane, better known as Hiba Abouk, is a Spanish actress of Libyan descent by father's side and Tunisian by mother's side. She is known for her roles in television series, specially by the role of Fátima in El Príncipe. The Show Note: Due to changed rules, the non-voting country Spain was moved to the last place while their score remained untouched. The Results The Winner Calvin Harris feat. HAIM - Pray to God